


In A World Where You Can Be Anything, Be Kind

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: @all y'all who say that Bruce being Batman wouldn't help as much as paying his taxes, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Duke Thomas deserves the world, Duke Thomas-centric, Fluff, Gen, first of all, he always pays his taxes, he is putting as more time and money into making gotham safer than you ever did, second of all, so write that down, so write that down as well, take your child to work day, that should be a tag, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Day Six of Batfam Week 2020: Take Your Child To Work DayIt was Duke's first time visiting Wayne Enterprises, and he couldn't help but be intrigued by the Martha Wayne Foundation.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	In A World Where You Can Be Anything, Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm going to be honest, I don't know much about Duke. I have ordered a few of the comics he's in, but they haven't arrived yet. I really wanted to write for him though, so tell me if he seems OOC and I'll try to edit that. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Duke first saw Mayne Manor, he thought that was big, but he hadn't been inside of Wayne Tower yet. As Headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, the biggest tech company in the world, it would have to be big. However, Duke wasn't expecting a lobby big enough to fit his parents' house into.

Bruce stood next to him, tapping on his phone as if he wasn't standing in one of the most expensive buildings ever (although he owned it, so he'll give Bruce a pass).

Duke turned his head to see that Tim had already made a beeline to the coffee table, no surprise there. Dick was surrounded by numerous WE employees, debating whether hotdogs were sandwichs or not. Jason and Cass were sitting on one of the large couches, snickering at a video on Jason's phone. Damian was sitting at the other end other couch, scowling at Jason and Cass (which meant they were probably watching the one video of Damian trying to do a Tik Tok dance).

Bruce looked up from his phone for a second. "Ready?" He asked Duke.

Duke nodded. Bruce called out to the others as he made his way towards his private elevator. They followed behind him like ducklings.

They stopped on the 67th floor, where the main Bring Your Kids To Work Day (BYKTWD) activities were going on. Most of the children there were little, however, there were a few around Duke and Tim's age. There were none in their early twenties/late teens like Dick, Jason, and Cass though.

"Father, you can't leave me here with these children," Damian demanded, stopping his foot. Duke held back his laughter at the irony of the situation, Jason and Tim didn't. After shooting a glare in the direction of his older brothers, Damian turned back to Bruce.

Duke knew that Damian had already been to Wayne Enterprises numerous times, but Bruce wanted to at least allow Damian to make friends with some of the kids of his employees. Duke knew that was unlikely considering it was Damian they were talking about, even more so when he considered the fact that Damian was going to be the only one left in the daycare while the others got free range over the tower. WE had an age restriction on BYKTWD, anyone under 14 had to stay within the designated area. Damian, at 13, didn't meet the requirement yet, and Bruce promoted a fair and equal working environment. He couldn't give Damian free-range just because he was CEO.

Dick raised his hand.

"I'll stay, Dami and I need to catch up anyway, after I spent all that time in Bludhaven," Dick said as if Damian didn't sneak out once a week to visit him. Bruce hesitated before agreeing.

Jason, Tim, and Cass immediately took off, leaving Duke and Bruce standing there. 

"I have a board meeting later today, but I asked my secretary to leave my schedule free this morning to spend time with you all. Considering how none of the others took that opportunity, you have a monopoly on my time. What do you want to do first?" Bruce asked. Only billionaires would use the term 'monopoly on my time'.

Duke tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Where do you do all your work on humanitarian aid?" 

Bruce practically lit up. Duke knew that was his favorite part of the company, the work he did to help others. Batman wasn't the only thing he did for this city. Time, money, and resources were poured into making Gotham a better, safer place.

Following Bruce to the 49th floor, they eased into a conversation about all the philanthropy Wayne Enterprises does. Through the Martha Wayne Foundation, they have started to slowly rebuild Crime Alley. Creating new jobs, rehab centers, safe shelters, and so much more. Duke didn't live in Crime Alley, but he was part of a middle-income family in Gotham City. He knew people that suffered because of the abundance of crime here. He knew when he grew up, that no matter what career path he chooses, he would always choose to help people. Like Bruce is, like Dick and Jason and everyone else in this (his) family.

Something that a lot of people forget, is that the homeless, the desperate, the criminals and the victims, they are all still human. And sometimes, being human means getting knocked down over and over again, but it also meant helping others get back up after they've fallen. As Signal and as Duke Thomas, his job was to help others get back up again.

His family may be a little broken in some places, but in their hearts, they're good people. And Duke is proud to be called their brother.


End file.
